


Peppermint

by LuxInvictus



Series: Fritz Howard/Gavin Baker Advent Calendar 2017 [2]
Category: The Closer
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Fritz kind of likes it though, Gavin is a little shit, Humor, Implied spanking, M/M, holiday fic, inappropriate uses of candy canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/pseuds/LuxInvictus
Summary: The way Gavin is eating that candy cane should be illegal.





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I actually wrote a fic that's under 1,000 words!!! Somebody pop the champagne!
> 
> (Actually don't champagne is gross let's drink vodka instead)

-.-.-.-.-

 

Fritz ambles up the driveway, gravel crunching under his shoes. What a long day. Between the stakeout from Hell and dealing with Flynn and Provenza’s antics, he was starting to think it would never be over. Now that he’s finally home, he’s ready to light the fire in the fireplace, flop on the couch, and watch some television. Preferably sports or something else he doesn’t have to think too much about to enjoy.

Stifling a yawn, he unlocks the door and tosses his keys into the small ceramic dish on the counter with a metallic clank, determined to forget about work and just relax. “Hey babe. I’m home,” he calls, more out habit than anything as he shrugs out of his suit jacket and drapes it over the back of one of the dining table chairs. As he opens the refrigerator to get himself some eggnog, he glances over at the clock. 7:35. Warmth blossoms in his chest. Good. That means he’s probably not yelling at an empty house.

Probably.

“In here, darling.” Gavin’s voice drifts into the kitchen from the living room, spackling up the little spots of worry in Fritz’s mind. Smiling around the rim of his glass, Fritz toes off his shoes and pads toward the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Maybe he can convince the typically antsy lawyer to cuddle with him. If Fritz bribes him with a warm blanket and some red wine and promises to play with his hair while Fritz watches football or whatever’s on, Gavin might just —

Just —

Gavin is sprawled on the couch, stockinged feet propped on the coffee table, reading a book and eating a candy cane. Very enthusiastically eating a candy cane.

Holding it by the crook, Gavin laves the shaft from top to bottom with a slow, wide stroke of his tongue. Once he reaches the top, he suckles on the tip for a moment and releases it with a wet little pop. His tongue, already stained red from the candy, darts out and licks along his pink lips.

All the pure, innocent thoughts of blanket-clad cuddles fly out Fritz’s head as all the blood surges to his groin in a hot, tingling rush that leaves his cock tight and full in his pants. Eyes locked on Gavin, Fritz leans forward, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. The only thought his fuzzy mind has the energy to summon up is “oh god.”

But Gavin is apparently just getting started. Flipping a page, he wraps his lips back around the candy cane and pumps it in and out of his mouth with slow, deliberate motions. All the way down. All the way up. Down again. He’s practically deep throating the goddamn thing. On the way back up he swirls his tongue along the shaft of the treat and then pulls off with a borderline obscene smack of his lips.

Fritz can’t help the strangled whimper that punches out of his throat. He can’t decide if he wants to smack the thing out of Gavin’s hand and kiss his asshole of a boyfriend senseless, or keep torturing himself with the little show he’s sure Gavin is putting on just for him. No one just eats a candy cane like that. Right?

At Fritz’s whimper Gavin glances up from his book, and he must look as strung out and half wrecked as he feels, because the most self-satisfied smirk he’s ever seen splits the lawyer’s face in two.

“Hey babe.” Gavin’s tone is the epitome of pure, angelic innocence even as he deliberately pumps the candy cane in and out of his mouth with rhythmic thrusts. His blue gaze drops to Fritz’s crotch for a long moment, and when he looks back up, his eyes are sparkling with mischief. He’s practically oozing smugness from every pore. “What’s up?” he asks, deliberately raising his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side. In goes the candy cane. Suck. Out comes the candy cane. A swirl of tongue.

Fritz kind of wants to strangle him right now. Or throw him down on the couch and rip all those fancy clothes off of him and touch him and kiss him and tease him until he’s a trembling mess, begging for Fritz’s cock. He’s learning toward the second one.

Then Gavin winks at Fritz — the sassy bastard actually winks at him! — and chomps on the candy cane, crunching it in half. He holds Fritz’s gaze as long as it takes him to chew and swallow, then bounces his eyebrows and turns back to his book, a grin tugging at the edges of his lips.

Fritz winces despite himself, and just like that, the spell is broken. Blinking rapidly, he shakes his head and wanders over to the sofa, putting his heretofore forgotten glass of eggnog on a coaster colored like a round peppermint.

“You’re horrible,” he grumbles as he settles next to Gavin, shifting so his still hard cock doesn’t strain and chafe too much against the fabric of his boxers.

“And you love it,” Gavin says unrepentantly, eyes locked on the page in front of his nose, candy cane dangling out of his mouth like a red and white striped cigar.

Just for that, Fritz forcibly cuddles him (read: practically sits on him) and makes him sit through an entire football game without his book or any other distraction.

And if something else gets turned red and white later that night, well, neither of them are complaining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are fabulous! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @this-darkness-light for more Fritz/Gavin things, lots of Supernatural stuff, and tons of Mark Pellegrino spam.


End file.
